


Empress

by valoror



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoror/pseuds/valoror
Summary: "Come here," Enma said, grabbing the man's tie and pulling his face close to hers."You and me. Now."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Empress

**Author's Note:**

> [SunsetSkyline](https://twitter.com/SunsetSkyline1) is a scholar and a visionary.

Enma slumped into her seat, the back of the chair creaking as it rolled out from under her desk. Her boots clunked as she stretched her limbs. Another successful collab, only barely avoiding awkward trip-ups, yabs, or someone accidentally exposing the private HoloEN Discord server on stream again. It was getting late, and she wondered if transit would still be running by the time she could get off work. The girls' streaming hours meant that her last few months had been nocturnal. If she didn't naturally have red eyes, they would've gone red long ago.

"Hi!" someone said from behind her. "You look like you're having a rough time," he said.  
It was a new hire, some fresh-out-of-college corporate drone whose name she neither knew nor really cared to find out. Enma gnashed her teeth. Of course I am, she thought. None of them understood her struggle. Even her counterpart Jenma's duties now started and ended with denying the ridiculous collab demands of a certain rapping reaper. No; not only was Enma overseeing five girls whose lives had become primetime TV for millions of viewers, she also had game company permissions to pursue and punk kids with dox channels to ~~execute~~ ~~exestuate~~ ~~exenterate~~ exercise. It wasn't at all what she signed up for, one year ago. There was no way that the pay was worth this pent up stress and extra damage to her scant social life.  
"You don't know the start of it. I'm getting too old for this," she said as she buried her face into her desk. Pages scattered and a stack of empty coffee cups fell to the ground.  
Sighing in frustration, she bent down to pick everything up. The intern knelt down to help, taking just the cups and leaving the papers for her eyes only. How thoughtful.

An idea ran through her head.  
"Come here," she said. "I need your help with something. Can you keep a secret?" Enma grabbed the man's tie, pulling his face close to hers.  
"You and me," she growled. "Now."  
She pushed him down, sending papers flying.

"Uh... is this power harassment?" he asked.  
"No," she replied, unbuckling his belt. "It's sexual harassment, you herbivore. Get hard."

Enma pried open his pants, revealing a half-erect member. She hesitated a hair away from it, her breath warm against the tip. It twitched, growing to full length and touching her nose.  
"I don't think you have any basis calling me an herbivore if you-- ah!"  
Not a moment later, Enma took the tip inside her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue. She looked up at him from between his legs, as if to have him take back his words. Receiving no response, she took it in deeper, bobbing her head up and down the shaft. Thankfully there was no one else around to hear the sounds that she was making.

  
She felt it throb, and pulled her head back. It was too late. Cum sprayed Enma's face, splattering her glasses and getting all over her shirt.  
Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other. Minutes passed.

"I hope that's not all you've got," Enma said at last. The answer was a nervous "no".  
She looked at his still-erect cock and licked her lips. "Good. The night's far from over. You're coming with me."

\--------

Enma pulled the intern by his necktie to a room on the far side of the office, pantsless the entire way. She unlocked the room and turned on the light, revealing a lavishly furnished bedroom that overlooked the city skyline.  
"Why does the office have a hotel room?" the intern asked, taking a seat on the bed.  
"Some corporate executive convinced Yagoo to install a full bedroom in here. Something about unlucky schlubs having to stay overnight. Lucky for me, I'm the only one who ever uses it now," Enma said. She was holding a bottle of fruity wine and a glass. She downed the glass before emptying the rest of the bottle.   
"...Do you live here?"  
"Shut up." In one swift movement, Enma unsheathed her blade, slicing the intern's clothes to ribbons before sheathing it again. She kicked off her boots and threw her jacket over the couch.  
They kissed, her breath was heavy with the small of fruity wine.

With the flick of her wrist, Enma pushed the intern down and climbed on top of him.  
"It's time for round two," she said as she discarded her pencil skirt and rolled down her pantyhose.

The rest was easy. Her sleek black underwear was already soaked, and the proof was leaking out underneath; any further foreplay would have been redundant. The intern's member glistened in the dim light, and she could wait no longer.  
Enma took him inside her, and it went in easily. She was ready, and it was clear that so was he. Warmth radiating out as her hips buckled. She lifted her hips up and down slowly at first, and then increasing her pace. Their bodies slammed together as the sounds filled the room. She pulled on his necktie like a leash, and he got even harder whenever she yanked.  
"How 'bout it, newbie? Bet you weren't expecting this from--"  
A ringtone interrupted her. Each of the five girls had a unique song for easy identification. This time, it was a city pop cover, which meant Gura having some small issue, a missing loaf of bread or something of the like.

"H-hey, Enma!" said the voice on the other side of the line. "Can you help us out with something?" It was Amelia rather than Gura. Not expected, but not exactly unusual.  
"What's the situation?" she asked, clearing her throat to hide the sound of the squeaking bed. No time for formalities, the sooner the call ended, the better.  
"So you know how Ina can squirt uh, ink? That stuff won't stain fabric, right?"  
Enma rolled her eyes. _How am I supposed to know_ , her expression said. She could hear muffled sounds of Gura yelling and something like a large pot of noodles squishing against a wall.  
She glared at her partner, who had decided that now was a good time to unbutton her shirt and grope her chest. While she was distracted, he took matters into his own hands and started bucking his hips upwards.

"Are you girls making spaghetti?"  
"Uh, yeah. That's what we need the ink for. We're making breakfast. Squid ink spaghetti."  
"When are you girls going to straighten your sleep schedules?"  
"What do you care, you're not my bos... oh, uh... well, you sound like you're doing some late-night cooking of your own!" Amelia said, half-shouting.  
"-ngh- I'm mashing yams," Enma replied. "If you girls are afraid of dirtying your clothes, -ah!- maybe you should take them off." She rolled her eyes.  
"Great idea! I make great candied yams, I'll invite you next ti-"  
_Blip._

Enma set down her phone and turned her attention to the intern.  
"You don't think I'm going to get you off lightly for that, are you?"  
"Guilty," he answered. "It's a pretty popular h-manga trope, you know."  
"You read too much fiction," Enma smirked, propping her arms at both sides of his head, her breasts dangling in front of his face. "Grit your teeth for a moment."

Scooping her hands behind his back, she rolled over so he was on top.  
"Keep going," she said, coaxing him to continue. "I'm almost..."  
And so the intern obeyed, thrusting deeper and harder than before, filling her up and hollowing her out. He pinched her clit. Tweaked her nipples. Squeezed her breasts. Caressed her tongue with his.

The intern pulled back and stuck his fingers in Enma's mouth, playing with her tongue.  
"This is... ah!" 

All the things she wanted, craved, and _needed_. Everything else was a blur. All the stress and chaos of her job was little more than background noise now. If her phone was ringing again, she didn't hear it.  
Enma could feel herself tightening up, and her partner throb.

"Unh!"

High on the moment, Enma locked her legs around his waist and beckoned him closer. They kissed again, tongues only, purely animal lust.  
They came together. She could feel it dripping out and seeping on when he released, a sticky trail connected the spot where they were joined.  
"That was..." Enma said between panted breaths. "You should've..."  
The intern was fast asleep. There wasn't much point in continuing, she brought this on herself after all.

She cleaned herself up before draping a blanket over his shoulders.

\---------

Enma's morning alarm woke them up. Monday, 5 AM. Nobody was streaming during these dead hours, but she forced herself awake to ensure that she was ready for anything.  
"Wake up," she said, patting the intern's cheek. He was still snoring away, drool trailing from the side of his mouth.

"Wha- the sun's not even up yet!" he protested.  
"You won't get far in life if you keep sleeping in," Enma said. "Early bird gets the worm, after all."

The intern washed up using the connected bathroom. It was a wonder how nobody else seemed to know that this section of the office even existed.  
"Shirts are in the cabinet. There's probably one that fits you." She wasn't even looking in his direction.  
Any complaints he had about the abrupt awakening melted away when he looked back out. Bathed in the dim morning glow, Enma was slowly putting on her underwear. He engraved that sight in his mind.

The first few unlucky employees were rolling in for the long workday.  
As long as they left the room at different times, nobody should notice.

"Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" Enma said with a finger held up to her mouth.  
The intern nodded.  
"Good," she said with a wink and a smile. "I like people who know how to keep secrets. After all, I might need your _help_ again sometime."


End file.
